The present invention relates to radial truck tires, preferably radial medium truck (RMT) pneumatic tires.
The treads of RMT tires are subject to puncture from stones and other sharp objects in the road surface. In many cases, although the puncture is not deep enough to penetrate the belt package and destroy the tire, it is deep enough to expose the steel reinforcement cords of the belt package to water and air, and such exposure can cause the belt package to corrode. This problem is aggravated when tires are used in mixed service, i.e., partially on paved surfaces and partially on non-paved surfaces, such as exist on the Alaska Highway. Although rust does not significantly affect the strength of the reinforcement ply, many tires are scrapped if excessive corrosion is observed on the top belt when the tread is skived from the tire in preparation for retreading.
In the conception of the present invention, it was proposed to replace some of the steel reinforced belts in the belt package, and at least the top belt, with a non-corrosive belt made with organic reinforcement, or to add such a belt to the top of the belt package. It was decided to test large diameter, obround nylon 66 monofilaments for such purpose. Monofilaments of similar structure have been used in radial ply tires as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,412 issued to Gupta, Jul. 25, 1989.